The development of novel approaches that allow or enhance cellular uptake of a variety of physiologically and therapeutically active agents relies on the elucidation of new molecular tranporter/translocator molecules and methodologies. [Fukati, S. Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 2005, 57, 547.; Langel, Ü. Cell-Penetrating Peptides; CRC Press: Boca Raton, Fla., 2002.] In the past several years, strategies to overcome the limiting uptake of the plasma membrane have included peptide vectors, such as Tat peptide and other various arginine rich oligopeptides. [Wender, P. A.; Mitchell, D. J.; Pattabiraman, K.; Pelkey, E. T.; Steinman, L.; Rothbard, J. B. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 2000, 97, 13003.; Zhao, M.; Weissleder, R. Med. Res. Rev. 2004, 24, 1.] Arginine-rich HIV-Tat peptide (R49KKRRQRRR57) and its derivatives have been given much attention; primarily because of their high efficiency, short sequence, and capabilities of transporting various types of molecular structures, such as small molecular weight compounds, oligonucleotides, magnetic beads, plasmid DNA, and even a full 129 kDa protein across the membranes of most cell types. [Wender, P. A.; Mitchell, D. J.; Pattabiraman, K.; Pelkey, E. T.; Steinman, L.; Rothbard, J. B. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 2000, 97, 13003.; Zhao, M.; Weissleder, R. Med. Res. Rev. 2004, 24, 1.] Studies of short oligomers composed of six to fifteen contiguous arginine residues as well as nonlinear branched peptides containing eight arginine units were shown to cross cell membranes efficiently and outperformed Tat in uptake assays. [Wender, P. A.; Kreider, E.; Pelkey, E. T.; Steinman, L.; Rothbard, J. B.; VanDeusen, C. L. Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 4815.] Although the exact translocation mechanism remains to be understood, it is known that the high arginine content plays an important role for translocation. [Fukati, S. Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 2005, 57, 547.] However, these peptide or peptoid-based molecular transporters are limited by high cost, scalability, solubility, and stability. Therefore, there is significant need for the development of new cell permeable transporter molecules with membrane translocating activity. Efficient intracellular delivery can avoid non-specific effects, reduce toxicity, and allow a reduction in dosage levels. In particular, sufficiently efficient technologies can deliver drugs to the cytoplasm or the nucleus to better target more efficient novel technologies through accumulation of the therapeutic in subcellular locations.